Earth
Earth, also known as Terra or Old Earth, was the third planet of the Sol System, the homeworld of humanity, and the capital of the Solarian League. History Earth was the planet on which the human race evolved since about 200,000 T-years Ante Diaspora. By the 21st Century CE, they inhabited all landmasses and had built national states with billions of citizens. Around that time, they set out into space, first colonizing Earth's sole moon, Luna. Soon, the Great Diaspora of Man began, with millions leaving their homeworld aboard sleeper ships to colonize other planets in the depth of space. ( , ) During the 4th Century PD, Earth was on a path to recovery from centuries of pollution, war, resource depletion, and overcrowding. New political groups arose, such as the Earth-Firsters, who advocated staying on Earth rather than leaving, to take proper care of the environment, while other groups, such as the Greens and the Neo-Luddites, maintained that all technology should be abandoned. At the time, there were nearly twelve billion people living on the planet, limiting options. ( ) In 774 PD, the colony ship ''Jason'' was launched from the planet under charter from the Manticore Colony, LTD with colonists from the planet's western hemisphere. ( ) Late in the first millenium of the Diaspora, Earth was devastated by genetically engineered "super soldiers" as well as weaponized diseases and nanotech, in what history would come to call Earth's Final War. It took centuries and the help of a massive rescue operation by the colonies to stabilize and repopulate the planet. ( ) Earth eventually became the capital world of the Solarian League in the 13th Century PD, with the North American city of Chicago as capital city and seat of government. ( ) Protector Benjamin IX of Grayson attended Harvard University's Bogota Campus for six years during his youth. ( ) Earth's orbital industry was destroyed in January 1923 PD by the Grand Alliance's Operation Nemesis. ( ) Biology Earth had a rich fauna, and when the Diaspora began, humans took many native species with them to their new homeworlds. * Dolphins were a species of seagoing mammals that ranked just below the treecats of Sphinx on the intelligence scale. ( ) * Dogs were a race of mammals that were kept as pets for protection and companionship. ( ) * Rabbits were a species of small mammals that were introduced to Sphinx and found the environment congenial. ( ) * Elephants were a species of large land mammals. ( ) * Otters were a race of mammals that liked to swim. ( ) ::See here for a complete list of animals native to Earth. Regions * Western Hemisphere * Orient – This region on Earth had an distinct cuisine and martial arts. Ancient nation states * United States of America * China * Kingdom of England * Empire of Japan * Kingdom of Poland Society and Culture Many human entertainments, such as Country and Western style music, could be traced to Earth long before the Diaspora. ( ) Many styles of clothing still used in the Post Diaspora era, such as the fedora hat, were originally invented on Earth as well. ( ) References External links * Detailed article about the Earth on Wikipedia Category:Planets Category:Solarian League Planets Category:Solarian League Member Nations